Golden Girl Weasley
by Al-497
Summary: Rose Weasley is dating the hottest boy in Gryffindor, the smartest witch of her age, beautiful and an amazing quidditch player. Perfect, right? Wrong. "However, much like everyone else in the world, I am flawed. I swear, I bite my nails when I'm nervous, I fantasize vulgar things about my transfiguration professor and I managed to fall in love with Scorpius fucking Malfoy."


**Okay, so uh, I've basically spent my snowed in week doing this. It's my very first published HP fanfic and I am so sorry if any characters come off as OOC, because that was not my intent. I uh, I kinda like this but at the same time, eh, you know? **

**But what really matters is that YOU, dear readers, enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**-ALSO! I wrote Rosie dear with a bit of a potty-mouth, and her and Al's favorite insults are my two favorites: dickweed and cuntnugget. I'm warning you in advance because I am very aware of how vulgar those are. I mean, the story _is_ M for a reason, but I thought I should warn you about those in particular. **

**Well, enough of me, right? So, without further ado, Golden Girl Weasley and the Year (Semester, Really) She Found Out That Sometimes Things Don't Always Go As Planned.**

**I'm kidding, that's a ridiculous title. It's actually simply Golden Girl Weasley.**

**So, _now _without further ado, Golden Girl Weasley.**

**I lied again. **

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling, in all her majesty, is the owner of Harry Potter. If I owned them, you'd better believe we'd have novels about the next gen by now.**

**Seriously this time, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

That stupid, black box is what started it all. That thing is what had thoroughly convinced Ron and Hermione Weasley that I was a goddess amongst them. Actually, it seemed that everyone who ever met me was convinced that I was well, perfect. And seemingly, I was. Perfect skin, long, lush hair, bright blue eyes, a very nice and toned body and a beautiful appearance overall as well as being the kindest and most talented witch of my age, much like mum, the Gryffindor quidditch team's gorgeous seeker, Ben Knightley, as a boyfriend _and _an excellent keeper on said quidditch team made it seem to everyone who thought they knew me that I was. However, much like everyone else in the world, I am flawed. I swear, I bite my nails when I'm nervous, I fantasize vulgar things about my transfiguration professor _and _I managed to fall in love with Scorpius fucking Malfoy.

Yes, I, Rose Weasley, am most certainly flawed.

"Rose!" my mum called. "Come down here! I've got the most exciting thing to show you!"

I rolled my eyes as I set my book down. Mum, despite her generally cool head, had a nasty habit of exaggerating things when she got excited. I made my way down the stairs in my large manor-like home and entered the kitchen, where my brother Hugo sat with a bored expression as my parents gushed over some box on the table.

"What is it?" I asked.

Mum nearly tackled me as she wrapped her arms tightly around me. "Oh, Rosie, we are so proud of you!"

"And why is that?" I asked, my voice muffled due to her mothers shoulder being jammed into her face.

Mum pulled away and pointed at the black box. "Open it, dear."

I did as she asked and when I opened the box I was greeted by a head girl's badge. It took a commemorative amount of effort to smile rather than grimace when I saw it. "Oh," I murmured, picking up the badge in my fingers. "It's, well, this certainly was an exciting surprise."

Hugo snorted as Dad admonished me. "Surprise? Rosie, there's no surprise there. Straight o's since you were a first year, one of the top quidditch players at Hogwarts and your positive attitude? Why, you're a chip off the old block!"

Mum chuckled. "From what I can remember, you did not receive straight o's, Ronald. Nor did you ever have a very positive attitude."

He smiled at her. "Ah, my beautiful wife, always bringing out the best in me."

I glanced a Hugo who was looking at me almost as if he pitied me before the doorbell rang. "Oh!" Mum exclaimed. "That would be your Uncle Harry and family. I've invited them over for a back-to-Hogwarts dinner! Also to celebrate your marvelous accomplishment!"

I groaned and slumped into a chair. Hugo smiled sadly at me. "Maybe being head girl will be fun, Rosie."

I offered him a grateful smile and had opened my mouth to reply when I was interrupted by my loud and obnoxious cousin, James. "Head girl, eh?" he called, ruffling my hair. "I remember my days as head boy. They weren't so bad, not with Heather Burton as my roommate," he added with a wink.

"James Sirius Potter," Aunt Ginny called as she entered the kitchen. "I don't want to hear that talk from you!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, mum." He winked at me once more and went to plop in a chair in the living room. Lily strolled in next, followed closely by Uncle Harry and Al.

"Rosie!" Lily exclaimed. "Congratulations!"

I forced a smile. "Thank you, Lily." I glanced at Al who was staring at me with a knowing look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him as I stood to hug Uncle Harry.

"So," he asked. "Any idea on who your new roomie is?"

I shook my head and I could've sworn I heard Al chuckle a bit. "No idea. The letter didn't say."

He smiled. "Well, whoever it is I'm sure you'll just end up bossing them around, yeah?" He winked at me as mum walked in. "Just like your mum, you are."

Mum glowered at him. "Harry Potter, I don't know what that's supposed to mean-"

"He means that you're a very responsible and focused woman," Dad said as he kissed her cheek. Harry grimaced.

"Do you two ever stop? Your poor kids-"

"Harry," Aunt Ginny called. "Don't go into that." She grimaced herself. "Please."

Mum rolled her eyes. "You two are so immature sometimes! Anyway, dinner will be served shortly. I got a late start this morning since Ronald couldn't wake himself up until after noon."

Aunt Ginny laughed and said something stupid about her childhood before offering to help. Dad and Uncle Harry went to talk business or something, Hugo was being pestered by James, who was very curious how a mere fifth year got to be captain of the quidditch team and Lily was busy helping in the kitchen, leaving Al and I to our own devices.

We went up to my room and I had flung myself onto my bed, letting my head hang off the edge. Al sat in my desk chair, eying the bundle of letters from Ben. "You haven't opened them?"

I shook my head. "I haven't wanted to write."

"You wrote me," he argued.

I sighed. "That's- different. I don't know, Al, I just feel like Ben and I are drifting."

Al chuckled. "As soon as you see him on the train tomorrow it's going to be a big snog fest and you know it. I think you just miss him. Although I can't say I would mind it if you two broke up..."

"Al, don't do this again. I know you don't like Ben, but he is a genuinely good guy."

Al rolled his eyes. "Sure he is."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Al, is there something you want to tell me?"

He glanced up at me, his eyes soft. "Just some stupid rumor going around."

"And that would be?"

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back in the chair. "I don't feel like stirring the pot any. I'll let you know if it gets serious."

"You truly are my best friend, Albus Potter."

He snorted. "What an honor."

* * *

After dinner had been served, I was sitting at the dining room table staring glumly at the stupid badge before me. The family had had a toast in my honor and I was thoroughly fed up. I put my head down on the table and sighed as the sounds of laughter rang from the other room, where my family was playing some muggle game that Uncle Harry and mum used to play when they were kids.

The chair next to me slid out and I tilted my head so I could see who had joined me. "Hey, Rosie," Uncle Harry said.

"Hello," I mumbled.

"What's wrong? For a party in your honor, you seem pretty down."

I sighed and sat up. "Uncle Harry, do you know what it's like to have everyone expecting greatness from you?"

He chuckled. "A bit, yeah. Why?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that I'm smart like mum and a good keeper like dad and all but sometimes I feel like everyone expects me to be so perfect. I just wanted my last year at Hogwarts to be normal but now I've gone and become Head Girl. I just- I wish I could be Rose for once instead of Rosie Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley and niece to the great Harry Potter, you know? For once I just want to be mean to someone, or to get an incomplete on an assignment or skip class. I just hate being Hogwarts 'Golden Girl Rose.'"

He smiled at me. "Rose, I think I know exactly where you're coming from. Thanks to my being the Chosen One, I had pressure riding on me since I was a baby. You know, there's only so much a kid can do and everyone was expecting so much from me. But you just have to stick it out and do what you think you should do. Because in the end, what really matters is if you are content with what you have done, not what anyone else thinks. Am I making sense?"

I grinned and flung my arms around his neck. "Very much, Uncle Harry."

* * *

The next morning at King's Cross, I stood with my parents as they hugged Hugo tightly. "Hugo, you're going to be an amazing captain," Mum gushed, kissing his nose. Dad patted his shoulder lovingly.

"You're going to knock the competition out, son. I'm looking forward to hearing reports of Gryffindor taking the cup this year!"

Hugo chuckled nervously, and I gave him my best 'I know exactly what you're going through' eye roll as our parents continued to go on about how proud they were of their kids.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Weasley-Granger clan," a snide voice remarked. We all turned, coming face-to-face with the Malfoys. Draco was staring smugly at my father while my mother and Astoria exchanged exasperated glances. Despite the shit Draco pulled when he and my parents were kids, mum had managed to forgive him.

Dad, unfortunately, hadn't.

"Malfoy," he spat. "How are things in the ministry?"

"Oh, they're well. You know, I was just coming to tell you that our son Scorpius has landed himself the position of head boy this year. Isn't that grand?"

Dad got this stupid, smug look on his face when Malfoy said that. "Really? Because it just so happens that my daughter Rose is head girl."

I nearly blanched. Scorpius Malfoy was head boy? Meaning I had to share a room with him for an entire year? I glanced at him and saw that he looked about as disgusted as I felt. It's common knowledge that Malfoy, while he's not evil and conspiring against muggle-borns like his father and grandfather had done during their time at Hogwarts, he was still an arrogant prat, who, although I hate to admit, has been my biggest competition since I stepped foot in that school.

Dad put his arm around me as Draco placed his hand on his son's head. "Aren't we just the proudest pair of parents here?" Mum tried, glancing pleadingly at my father.

Astoria nodded. "Yes, how exciting! It's so wonderful that the two of them have achieved this, isn't it, Draco?"

He nodded, his mouth upturned into a smug smile. "I have to admit, I'm certain I'm the proudest father on this damned platform."

"Like hell," Dad sputtered. "Rose happens to be number one in her class as well as a hopeful for professional quidditch-"

He was interrupted as my lovely, favorite cousin Al sauntered up to us. He smiled politely at the Malfoys. "Hello, Scorpius." He looked to his parents and waved. "Hello, I'm Albus Potter. I'm in Slytherin with Scorpius."

Draco sniffed. "I never thought that a Potter would make it into Slytherin."

Al shrugged. "I always was the odd child." He winked at me before falling to his knees. "Oh, but Rosie!" he cried. "The real reason I came is because our dear Lily has fallen and scraped her knee, and we don't know if she'll make it!"

I gasped, placing my hand over my heart, trying hard to fight the grin that was threatening to cover my face. "What ever shall we do?"

Hugo jumped in, quickly. "We've got to go to her, Rosie! We've got to be there with her for her last moments!"

"Children, what are you-" Mum started, by Al interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Hermione, but we've got to go. We haven't the time to stand by and bicker with the Malfoys!"

I nodded, glancing at the family before us. "So sorry we didn't get the chance to be better acquainted, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, but I've got to go. My dear cousin Lily is dying!"

Albus grabbed mine and Hugo's arms and we all ran away, laughing as soon as we were out of ear shot. "I think- I think the Malfoys are going to be generally concerned that their son is living with such a lunatic," Hugo gasped, laughing.

"We probably embarrassed your poor parents," Al smirked.

I shrugged. "What can you do?" I winked at Al. "Thanks for saving me, that was turning out to be another endearing 'my kid is better than yours' argument. I'm sure that next year when Scorpius and I graduate, it'll end up between Hugo and Licia."

Al snickered. "Then it'll go on between grandchildren."

Hugo sighed, shaking his head. "I'll never understand why Dad and Mr. Malfoy can't get over it. Mum did, and so did Uncle Harry."

Al shrugged. "According to Grandpa Arthur, the Weasley and Malfoy rivalry has stretched back centuries." He grinned mischievously. "But then again, Grandpa _has_ gone senile in his old age."

I scoffed. "I don't think that has anything to do with his old age, Al."

"There you are!"

We turned and saw my mother and Aunt Ginny bustling towards us. I gulped. Mother's face was a uncommon shade of red, meaning she was either sick or very, very angry. Unfortunately, I was going to go with the latter. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" she cried, grabbing my and Hugo's arms. "You very nearly embarrassed your father to death. Why, Draco couldn't stop laughing at your ridiculousness!"

I rolled my eyes. "Mum, it was just a joke. Besides, Dad and Mr. Malfoy were getting into one of their stupid rows about me and Scorpius again. I'm tired of listening to that."

She looked at me. "I never knew that it bothered you so much. I thought you usually just ignored it."

"It doesn't matter, mum. I guess I'm used to it by this point, anyway."

* * *

Scorpius and I stood relatively distanced from each other in a compartment full of prefects. "We have your schedules," Scorpius was saying, "so if you think you'll need them come get them."

I scoffed. He really was an idiot sometimes. "Of course they'll need them, Malfoy." I turned back to face the group of prefects. "Any questions you have you can ask either me or Malfoy."

"Er, Rose?" a Ravenclaw prefect called out.

I nodded at her. "Yes?"

"You- you and Scorpius aren't going to spend the entire year arguing, right? Because I don't want to attend a bunch of meetings lead by two people who can't stand each other. I mean, it's no secret that you two dislike each other."

I had never thought that mine and Scorpius' disdain was so well-known. I mean, sure we often shared snide comments in class and incessantly complained about one another, but...

Hell. That's exactly what this year was turning out to be, and we weren't even at Hogwarts yet.

"I think we can, er, work something out," I muttered.

He was shrugging. "And if not, McGonagall will probably just replace us. So really, you prats have nothing to worry about."

I inwardly groaned. Couldn't he at least _act _like a decent human being for once? "Okay," I said, breaking the awkward silence while shooting him a glare. "I'll call your name and you can come get your schedule. These are just for the trains, we'll give you your Hogwarts schedule once we get there. Uh, good luck guys and here's to a good year."

Scorpius merely rolled his eyes, waving the prefects off. "You know, Weasley, you don't have to treat them like children. I'm sure they can handle themselves. They are fifteen and sixteen years old, you know."

I glowered at him. "I'm just trying to be helpful! I know that I, for one, was terrified when I first became a prefect."

He snorted. "That's because you're simply incompetent."

"That's not true and you know it!" I hissed. "You've been struggling to get better marks than me for years, Malfoy."

"Ha! I already _do_ have better marks, Weasley. I just don't prance around the halls shoving my grades into everyone's noses."

I could feel the tips of my ears burn as well as my cheeks. "Well- oh, shove it, Malfoy!" I practically yelled before stomping past him and back to my carriage, where Al sat with Hugo, Lily, Dominique, Ben, Lorcan and Lysander.

"Er, everything okay?" he asked when I entered.

I shook my head, a frustrated growl escaping my lips. "I fucking hate him."

"Who?" Dom asked.

"Malfoy, that's who! The bastard didn't even give me a chance, he just immediately assumed I was an idiot! He called me incompetent! Me? Rose Weasley, incompetent?! If there's one thing I know for sure about me it's that I am surely _not _incompetent. Why the hell would he say that?" I cried.

Ben shrugged, before standing up and wrapping his arms around me. "Because he's an arse, Rose. Malfoy sucks, it's a known fact. Don't let him get to you, you're going to be a great head girl, even with that prat as a partner. Okay?"

I sighed, nodding. I smiled up at him appreciatively and stretched up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Ben. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Al snorted then, his mouth upturned into somewhat of a grimace and he shook his head before exiting the carriage, slamming the door behind him, muttering something about the loo. "What's into him?" I asked.

Dom merely shrugged, looking out the window. "Stress?"

I frowned. "Maybe I should go after him-"

Ben tugged at my arm, pulling me down onto the seat. He took a seat between me and Dom and kissed my cheek softly. "Don't worry about him, Rose. You know how he can get when he's angry."

"Yes, but he also normally explains what's bothering him," I said. I glanced at Lily, who looked just as confused as I was. "Has he said anything to you?"

"No," she responded. "He was fine talking to Lysander, Lorcan and I before you walked in."

That made me worry even more. "Is he angry with me, do you think?"

Both Dom and Ben were quick to admonish that thought. "How could he be? You're perfect, Rosie," Dom assured me.

Ben nodded, agreeing as he planted a soft kiss on my nose. I smiled, because Al was right. I was completely infatuated with him again, I had probably just been bitter since I hadn't seen him all summer. I leaned over to kiss his lips softly, surprised when he turned his head to nod and my cousins, brother and friends. "We shouldn't do that in front of others, Rose."

I nodded, despite the confusion I felt. Since when did Ben not want to kiss in public? I frowned before glancing up at Hugo. "Any idea for a team roster?"

He scoffed. "As if I'd tell you. That happens to be classified."

I smirked. "Well, we know for sure who the keeper and seeker will be, as well as one of the chasers."

"For all you know, some new really talented people may be trying out this year."

Ben grinned. "But you wouldn't pick them over your favorite team members, would you?"

Hugo rolled eyes. "Favoritism has no role in the game of quidditch, my friend. This year, Gryffindor's going to dominate, and all of the weak links will be cut down." Ben and I stared at him in astonishment before he broke out into a grin. "I'm kidding. Well, about the weak link thing. You really shouldn't expect any favoritism."

Ben huffed. "Whatever you say, captain. Although I will agree with you that Gryffindor's going to dominate this year."

Hugo nodded. "We'd better, else I won't hear the end of it."

I raised my brow at him. "Even if we do, you still wouldn't hear the end of it. It'll just be a hell of a lot less whiny."

He laughed. "Dad's either pleased or pissed, there really is no in-between."

Ben rolled his eyes. "I swear, all you two do is talk about your father and quidditch."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You like quidditch though."

"True, but I never said anything about your dad," he said, winking.

"At least you like me," I teased, pecking his cheek. He didn't tease back, he just offered me a small smile before glancing away from me. I frowned again, exchanging a look with Hugo who merely shrugged. Before long, we were only fifteen minutes from Hogwarts and I was expected to help Scorpius get the first years to the sorting ceremony.

I ran into him Al on my way out and grabbed his arm. "Hey," I said. "Walk with me?"

He shrugged, falling into step beside me. "What's up?"

"You're not mad at me, are you? I know that you are Scorpius are friends and I'm sorry if what I said offended you-"

"Rose, I'm not angry with you." He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm just not too happy with Ben is all."

I rolled my eyes. "Al, he's not as bad as you think-"

"I know you think that Rosie, but he really is. I, uh, I've got to go get my stuff together. Besides, Scorp is waiting for you like, four feet behind you. And he looks shitty. So, go. I'll see you later, okay?"

I nodded. "Come by and see my room!"

"Yeah, yeah." He reached up and kissed my cheek before darting away. I turned and regarded Scorpius coldly.

"So how do you want to split them up?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Figured Golden Girl Weasley would have some fancy idea."

I huffed loudly, crossing my arms. "I'll take girls, you take boys."

"But what if there's an uneven ratio of boys to girls?"

"For fuck's sake, Malfoy. We're taking them to wait outside of the Great Hall to meet Longbottom. I don't think the ratio of boys to girls really matters."

He threw up his hands. "Fine," he mused. "But when one of us is stuck with a plethora of first years, remember it's your fault, Weasley."

"Yes, because everything's my fault," I said, rolling my eyes. "Can we please just get this over with? I want to go to bed."

"I might just decided to take a detour on the way to the great hall now," he said. "Keep you up an extra hour."

I groaned loudly. "You are so immature."

* * *

The sorting was over after what felt like hours and we were dismissed to our dorms. Prefects were given the responsibility of showing the first years around while Malfoy and I had a discussion with McGonagall.

She invited us into her office, although I believe the word 'invite' implies some sort of ability to decline. This, despite what she claims, was most definitely an order. Malfoy and I were seated in plush chairs across her desk from her and she sat looking over her spectacles for nearly a minute before Malfoy cleared his throat.

"Professor, what exactly is this about?"

"I was getting to that, Mr. Malfoy." She glowered at him, causing his face to pale even more, as if that were possible, before glancing at me, as if daring me to add to his outburst. When I said nothing, she harrumphed. "As I was saying," she began, and I could swear that I heard Malfoy mumble that she hadn't been saying anything, "you two have a bit of a history together. Nothing big, just passing insults and a known academic, as well as athletic, rivalry. You two are both top of your class, excellent candidates for the London auror training program as well as professional quidditch hopefuls. You're both stellar students and can be quite kind when you're not around each other, so in discussing whom I should choose for the roles of head boy and head girl votes were nearly unanimous in favor of you two. However, one professor voiced that they feared that due to your standing rivalry, you would be unable to cooperate and do your job without arguing. Seeing as how you two are quite frequently arguing, I felt that this concern was justified."

She stopped talking to take a sip of her tea and I had to wonder when the hell McGonagall turned into Dumbledore. Why the fuck did she feel the need to be so evasive?"

"Minerva," a voice cried out. We all three glanced up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, former headmaster of Hogwarts. "That wouldn't happen to be Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy?"

"It is," she replied.

He almost smiled. "A Weasley and a Malfoy, interesting. I can't wait to see if the two of them might patch up that hatred between their families."

Malfoy scoffed. "Not likely," he muttered.

I could only glare before another voice chimed in. "Scorpius," he droned. "Draco's boy. Tell me, are you at all interested in the dark arts?"

We glanced around until our eyes settled on the portrait of Severus Snape. Malfoy shook his head. "Not particularly, no."

Snape didn't look very convinced. "Stay away from them, boy. They ruined your father and your grandfather," he muttered. His gaze shifted from Malfoy to me. "Grangers daughter?"

I nodded. "Ron Weasley, too."

He rolled his eyes. "I never thought much of either of your parents, to be honest. Granger was an incessant know-it-all and Weasley was a fumbling fool."

I felt my face heating up. "I- well I heard that you were a traitorous prat!"

Dumbledore's portrait began to chuckle at this as Snape merely brooded. "Fire in her, just like her mother." McGonagall cleared her throat, at which Dumbledore offered a slight bow. "So sorry, Minerva. Please, go on."

She rolled her eyes before looking back at Malfoy and I. "Both of you are honorable students, therefore I am expecting you two to see past this little rivalry of yours to work together. If not, I'll have no choice but to replace the two of you, am I understood?"

I nodded, crossing my arms and flipping my hair over my shoulder. "Yes, professor."

She looked to Scorpius. "Mr. Malfoy," she said sternly.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll attempt to work with Weasley."

I groaned. "Sure you don't want to just replace me now, professor? I'm more than happy to just trade the stupid badge in now and not even have to worry about it. I'm sure my cousin Dominique would be qualified-"

"Ms. Weasley, you were chosen for a reason. I will not have you handing in your badge. Now off to bed, the both of you."

* * *

Scorpius and I entered our little suite and I was pleasantly surprised at the quaintness of it. "Oh, it's adorable," I gushed. The common room, while small and paling in comparison to the one in Gryffindor, was decorated with a plush couch, a fireplace and two large, leather armchairs as well as a bookshelf. A small coffee table was placed in front of the sofa. Adjourned to the common room there was a small kitchen area with a dining room table, cabinets stuffed with biscuits and chocolates as well as other things and two enchanted goblets. Down the hall there was a bathroom, complete with a huge bath, much more impressive than the prefects bathroom and even further down the hall were two bedrooms. I opened the door to the further one back and saw that it was decorated in Gryffindor colors. "Must be mine," I called, taking in the room. There was a large four-poster bed, a dresser, a mirror and a vanity table. Very nice.

Scorpius scoffed. "I wouldn't be so sure, Weasley. Guessing by that vanity table it's probably mine. I do need somewhere to apply my foundation in the morning."

I rolled my eyes. "Your jokes are idiotic, Malfoy."

He snorted. "At least I have a sense of humor."

I really hated that boy. "Goodnight," I said sternly before shutting my door. I sighed and flopped myself onto the bed. It really was comfortable. I turned over and nuzzled into the pillow, pulling the blankets over myself before letting myself drift off.

* * *

"Hey, Weasley." Someone was shaking me, and it wasn't pleasant. I turned over, away from the shaking and buried my face in the pillow. "For fuck's sake," the voice groaned. "Get up. You've got like forty minutes to get ready and get to the great hall to assist the first years in finding their classes."

My eyes snapped open and I sat up abruptly. Scorpius stood by my bed, his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face. "Finally. You sound like a pig when you sleep, you know. I could barely hear my own voice over your snoring."

I rolled my eyes and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. "Can it, Malfoy."

He snorted. "Is that the thanks I get for waking you up when you very obviously weren't doing it yourself?"

I stopped on my way to the dresser and turned to face him. "You did something nice for me?"

He sputtered. "It wasn't nice, Weasley. I just- I didn't feel like getting chewed out by McGonagall if you were late. Can you please hurry? I want to eat before all the first years get there."

"Go by yourself?" I suggested, raising a brow.

"What? No, then I'd have to sit there alone."

"And you prefer sitting with me?"

"Stop asking stupid questions and get ready, Weasley. You're such a pest sometimes, I don't know why I bother."

I scoffed as he stormed out of my room. "Very mature, Malfoy! Throw a tantrum!" I shook my head as I gathered my clothes for the day and made my way to the bathroom. I bathed quickly and threw on my neatly ironed blouse, tucking it in to my crisp skirt. I pulled on my signature red-and-gold striped socks that went up to my knee and laced my almost knee-high boots on. I pulled my sweater on over my blouse and walked back to my room, glancing in the vanity. Thankfully, I looked somewhat decent so all I did was apply some light mascara before flinging my tie around my neck and grabbing my bag, which was nearly twenty pounds with all of the books I had shoved in it.

Malfoy was waiting for me in the common room. He was lounging on the couch, his feet kicked up on the table. "Don't put your feet on the table, Malfoy."

He stuck his tongue out at me. "What are you, my mother?"

"Might as well be," I muttered under my breath as I tied my tie. "Ready?"

"Yes, _Weasley_. I've been ready for an hour."

"You know, you always could've gone without me."

"What would McGonagall have said?"

"Oh, I don't know. Darn that Rose Weasley and her inability to wake up in the morning?"

He glanced at me. "You're an ugly sleeper, you know that? You snore really loudly and your mouth hangs open."

I glowered at him. "Did you decide to wait for me just so you could insult me?"

He shrugged. "I have my hobbies."

"You're unbelievable, you know."

"Unbelievably charming, maybe."

"Ungh!" I cried. "You are _such_ an arse! I don't know how Al stands you."

"Maybe because Al has a mind of his own and doesn't let your family's blatant distaste for mine guide him."

"Oh, and you don't let yours guide you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously not," he muttered. "I became friends with Albus, didn't I?"

"Yes, well you've tormented me since we were first years!"

He stopped walking very abruptly and looked at me hard. "Let me get one thing straight, Weasley. I don't dislike you because of some stupid family rivalry. I don't dislike you because you're my competition for literally everything I do. I don't even dislike you because you're a suck-up. I dislike you because you think you're perfect and infallible. And it's disgusting that someone could be so infatuated with themselves as you are."

I stiffened. "I don't think I'm perfect," I whispered.

"Sure, Weasley. Can we just get to the great hall? I'm starving."

I fought against the tears pricking at the back of my eyes, pushing my shoulders back and lifting my chin slightly. "I left my, er, potions book back in the room," I muttered.

He slapped his forehead with his hand. "Can't you do anything right?"

I shook my head. "Of course I can, Malfoy. I'm _perfect_, remember? So shove off and go eat breakfast. I'll see you there in a few moments."

"You're mad."

"I'm not either."

He was laughing now. "Is Golden Girl Weasley mad because I called her out on her pretentious attitude?"

I shoved him, hard. "Don't call me that, Malfoy!"

He stumbled back a few feet, dropping his books and staring at me in shock. "Wow, Weasley. I never pinned you as very aggressive off the pitch."

I shook my head, dropping to my knees to gather his things. "I'm sorry, Scorpius. I didn't mean to shove you." I stood and shoved the books into his arms. "Let's just get this over with so I can get away from you."

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the first day of school, and Scorpius and I had managed to fall into some sort of routine. Despite my protests, he still insisted on waking me up every morning and promptly insulting something about my sleeping habits or appearance, then rushing me out of the door and down to the great hall. For whatever reason, he still refused to walk alone. After breakfast, we would attend our classes, which, by some unfortunate mishap of fate, we shared more than we didn't. Then we ate lunch, me sitting with Ben, Dom, Hugo and Lily at the Gryffindor table and Scorpius sitting with Al at the Slytherin table. Then we would finish our classes, generally take care of some patrolling or head duties before going to supper, before retiring for the night to sleep, hang out or study. In my case, it generally included study dates with Ben, which either ended in shagging or him getting awkward and not allowing any physical contact. Al still went on mercilessly about him and even Scorpius had the gall to ask that I not bring him to the suite anymore.

At least my classes weren't hard.

Gryffindor quidditch tryouts were coming up rather soon and although Ben and I were already on the team, Hugo insisted we be at tryouts to help him choose the new team. Tryouts went smoothly and Dom and Al had even come to show their support, although for whatever reason Al refused to acknowledge her.

Hugo, Ben and I landed our brooms in the center of the pitch as the tryout group drifted to the locker rooms to change. Hugo had a brilliant smile on his face. "I think we're going to do really, really well this year."

I nodded my agreement. "Especially with such a great captain," I said. "We're going to go a long way, little brother."

Ben ruffled his hair. "I'll admit it, I was a little worried when they made a fifth year captain this year instead of me, but you're definitely turning out to be pretty alright at it." Dom jogged over and grabbed Ben in a tight hug, gushing over how well he did before embracing Hugo and I, as well. I didn't know why the fuck she felt the need to hug Ben so much longer than us, but I decided to worry about that later. I excused myself from the conversation, giving both Ben and Hugo kisses on the cheek and embracing Dom before heading back to my dorm.

Once inside, I was greeted by Scorpius and Al doing writing some kind of essay in the common room. "Al?" He glanced up. "How'd you get here so quickly?"

He shrugged. "I left a lot earlier than Dom did. She was annoying."

I leaned against the door frame. "I noticed you distancing yourself from her."

Al looked back down at his essay and shrugged. "She's been annoying lately."

I frowned, but shrugged it off. "Whatcha working on?"

"Charms," Scorpius replied curtly.

I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. When Al and Scorpius looked at me quizzically, I sighed. "I left my bag in the locker room."

"Better get it before they lock it up for the night," Al said.

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah." I left the room and jogged back down to the quidditch pitch. I slowed to a walk and threw open the door to the locker room. The shower was running, despite the fact that tryouts had ended over forty minutes ago. I walked further into the locker room and saw my bag resting on a bench, straight across from the showers.

I sighed. "Hey, whoever's in there, it's me, Rose, and I'm just coming to get my bag."

"Rose?" a familiar voice responded.

"Ben? What are you doing here?" I asked, stepping into the shower area. The sight I saw nearly made me faint. Ben was in the shower, lathered up and very hard, might I add, next to my very flushed and equally as lathered cousin, Dom.

"Rose-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Don't say anything," I said coolly. I reached down and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulders. I turned and began to walk from the room when I heard the water stop and Dom swearing. She caught up to me, wrapped in a towel.

"Rosie, please-"

I huffed wearily, looking at her. "Dom, shut the fuck up." I began to walk away again, this time content that I wasn't being followed. As soon as I was out of hearing range of them I moved into a dead sprint, my hand pressed firmly against my mouth and my vision blurred by tears. I got to the suite and threw the door open, my tears flowing freely.

"Rose?" Al called, standing. He ran over to me and gripped my shaking shoulders. "Rosie, what's wrong?"

I shook my head. I was crying and shaking so hard I knew I wouldn't be able to form a cohesive sentence. So instead, I settled for collapsing against him and sobbing into his shirt as he led me over to the couch where a very uncomfortable Scorpius sat. I tried to give him an apologetic look, but through my scrunched up face and tears it was probably hard to tell.

"Rosie, you need to calm down," Al murmured, pressing a hand against my cheek. "Tell me what happened."

I took a shuddering breath. "When- when I went back to get my bag someone was showering, and when I got back to the showers I saw it was Ben and- and Dom was in the shower with him." I dropped my head into my hands and cried harder. "My own fucking cousin and the bloody arse I'd been with for over a year."

Al sighed sadly. "I'm sorry you found out this way, Rose. They were supposed to tell you."

"You knew?" I gasped.

Scorpius snorted. "Half of the school knew, Weasley. Someone as sharp as you I'm surprised you didn't find out sooner."

I stood up, my ears and cheeks burning. "And why the fuck didn't either of you think to tell me?"

Scorpius shrugged. "It never came up, and we aren't really friends. I didn't think I owed you anything."

I guess I didn't really expect anything different from Scorpius, but Al was avoiding my gaze. "Al," I whispered, "how could you keep this from me?"

"Ben said that he was going to fix it," he muttered. "He promised me that if I would wait to tell you that he would be honest. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but I didn't want to upset you. I knew that you would've much preferred him telling you yourself."

I laughed bitterly. "You're right. Too bad he's too big of an arse to own up to anything, ever."

He smiled sadly at me. "Need me to stay?"

I shook my head. "Go get some sleep, Al. Slytherin has tryouts tomorrow, and I know you'll want your rest."

He rolled his eyes, grumbling. "I don't even bloody like quidditch. Mum makes me play."

I smiled a little. "You're such a prat," I said. He kissed me on the cheek and patted Scorpius on the back before leaving.

Scorpius looked at me. "You're not going to start crying again, are you?"

I shook my head, despite the tears stinging in my eyes. I opened my mouth to respond when a frantic knock sounded at the door. Scorpius made his way over, rolling his eyes and muttering something about how my prat of a cousin probably forgot his quill again. When he opened the door, he groaned. "If you're here to cry, too, get out."

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's me, Rosie," a delicate voice replied. I flopped my head back as Dom rounded the corner, standing in front of me. "I know you're probably angry with me-"

"Probably?" I asked, raising a brow. "No, Dom. I am most definitely angry with you."

She nodded, her eyes downcast. "I'm really sorry. It- it just sort of happened."

"Dom, I'm not really in the mood to discuss this with you."

"Rose, will you just listen to me?" she screeched, causing Scorpius to wince and cover his ear.

I glowered at her, furious. "No, you listen to me. I don't want anything to do with you, nor Ben. You cheated with him on your own cousin, Dom. That's low, even for your standards."

He head snapped up angrily. "I wouldn't have even done it if you didn't have to be so perfect all of the time!" she cried. There we go again, with the perfect thing.

"What the fuck are you on about?" I replied, exasperated.

"You have everything, Rose. You're beautiful, you're a fantastic keeper, you get amazing marks and everyone loves you! So I thought- well, I thought that if I could get Ben to snog me behind your back that I'd finally have had something over you. But- but then it turned to more and we both sort of developed feelings for each other. I- it isn't my fault, really."

"_What the fuck_?" I shouted. "Are you seriously victimizing yourself? Dom, you cheated with Ben on me. It doesn't matter why you did it, and to be honest I don't give a shit about your reasoning behind it. It's the fact that you did do it that I'm so angry about."

"I just wanted to be better than you!" she sobbed, covering her hands with her face.

For whatever reason, that pushed me over the edge. For the first time in my life, I, Rose Weasley, was about to say something horrible to someone, other than Malfoy, of course. "You're not." She looked up at me in surprise, as did Malfoy.

"What-"

"You're not better than me, and you never will be. I will always be better than you. And you know why? It's not because I'm more athletic, or because your marks will never be nearly as good as mine. It doesn't even have to do with the fact that you're the school slag. No, what makes me better than you is that I would never, _never _stoop so low to hurt someone like you hurt me and ruin a happy relationship in order to be better than someone. Especially if that someone was family. You're selfish, and you really are a slag." I set my jaw before adding the next bit. "And you're not even as pretty as I am. It only makes sense that you're second, maybe even third best to me."

She gasped. "You- how could you say that?"

I merely shrugged, which was somehow amusing to Malfoy, who burst out into laughter. "I never in my life thought I'd ever hear Rose Weasley say what's on her mind."

Dom sniffed. "Stay out of this, _Malfoy_."

He snorted. "Might I remind you that this is my suite, too. Speaking of that, I want you out."

"How- how dare you! Rose wouldn't let you kick me out, would you Rosie?"

I rolled my eyes. "First of all, quit calling me Rosie. You sort of lost the right to do that after you ruined my relationship. Second, I most certainly _would_ let him kick you out. In fact, I think I'd rather do the honors." I smirked before tilting my head at the door. "Get the fuck out, Dom."

She harrumphed and turned on her heel, shaking her hair dramatically before opening and slamming our door. Malfoy turned to me, his brows raised. "I have to admit, Weasley. You shocked me."

I crossed my arms. "Because I stood up for myself?"

He nodded. "That, and the fact that you actually spoke what was on your mind for once and told off that annoying slag. I know you're family and all, but I haven't been able to stand her since second year transfiguration with her." He lifted his arms and grabbed his face. "Professor, I can't touch that toad! What if I get warts?" he mocked in a high pitched voice. He rolled his eyes. "She's such an idiot. Ben was, too, for the record. I remember last year he literally spent all of defense against the dark arts making 'that's what she said' jokes. You're better off without him, if you ask me."

I sniffled, looking up at him. And before I knew what I was doing, I had thrown my arms around his neck and had buried my face into his shoulder. "Thanks, Scorpius."

He patted my back awkwardly before stepping back. "Don't get me wrong, Weasley. You're still incompetent."

I smiled. "I know."

* * *

Scorpius woke me up the next morning, and to my surprise he had no insults for once. He merely glanced at the numerous tissues strewn about my bed and the open half-eaten box of chocolates. "Wake up, Rose."

That was the second thing wrong with that situation. He didn't call me Weasley or some other stupid variation of my name. He called me Rose. I glanced at his face and saw that he looked, well, almost like he pitied me.

"Oh no. Stop that right now, Malfoy."

He rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Please don't pity me. I mean, maybe this is for the better. Now I'm not dating Ben anymore, and everyone was so convinced he was such a dickweed-"

"Sorry, a what?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I don't normally curse like that in front of people. That's one of my and Al's 'special words'."

"You're an idiot. Also, I don't pity you, Weasley. I stayed up too late because of your disgusting sobs kept me awake. I was simply too tired to make the effort to insult you."

"Whatever. Get out so I can change."

He grimaced. "Gross. I bet you're all flabby."

"Even if I were, I'd still be cuter than you!" I shouted as he left my room.

"That's an irrelevant comparison, seeing as I have a penis and you don't."

I rolled my eyes before breaking out into a grin. A soft giggle escaped my lips, causing me to come to an epiphany: Somehow, in the past twenty four hours, I had started to think of Malfoy as a friend. I groaned to myself. This year just got ten times worse.

* * *

Malfoy and I were nearly at the doors to the great hall when I stopped. He looked at me, rolling his eyes. "What now, Weasley?"

"I don't know where I'm going to sit. Obviously I can't sit where I normally do-"

"And why not?" he interrupted.

"Because then I'd have to be around Ben and Dom." Wasn't that obvious?

He shrugged. "Well, yes. But then you'd also be showing them that they don't affect you. Besides, all that stuff you said about being better than Dominique will go to waste if you let her win now. So go and sit by them."

I grinned, despite myself. "Who would've known? Scorpius Malfoy is capable of calling Rose Weasley by her first name and giving advice. This certainly is a game changer."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I winked at him. "Nothing, Malfoy. Thanks anyway." I could feel him rolling his eyes at me as I stepped into the great hall and made my way over to my ordinary table. I kissed Hugo and Lily on the head to greet them good morning and even offered Dom and Ben, who were sitting unnecessarily close might I add, a cold glare before delving right into a jubilant conversation with my brother and cousin. I could see Ben and Dom sharing uneasy glances and looking at me cautiously, as if I might snap at any moment, out of my peripherals.

I dropped my spoon into my porridge, causing much of the surrounding area to look our way in shock. "Something you'd like to say to me?"

Dom merely glanced away whilst Ben shrugged. "Is there anything to say?" he asked.

I set my jaw, even though I swear I could feel a chunk of my heart breaking off. "Then could you please stop fucking staring at me? It's rather annoying." I pushed my bowl to the center of the table and grabbed my bag, stomping away from them. I made my way across the hall and plopped down in between Al and Scorpius, who looked at me curiously.

"Weasley," Malfoy said coolly, "whatever happened to the whole not letting them win?"

"They wouldn't stop fucking looking at me," I muttered.

Al shook his head. "Those cuntnuggets."

Scorpius nearly spit out his food. "What did you say?"

I exchanged a glance with my cousin and we both broke into loud laughter. "Special word," I said simply.

* * *

Another week passed and although I continued to cry myself to sleep at night, I had no more run-ins with my cheating cousin and ex. That may have something to do with the fact that Hugo and Al refused to let me walk alone, for fear that Ben would attempt to talk to me. Which is a ridiculous notion really, because if he did I would simply hex him into oblivion and be done with it.

On this particular day, Al was walking with me to the dungeons on our way to potions, when I was stopped by a cool hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Dom standing there. "What do you want?"

She sighed. "Look, Rosie, I really am sorry. I- Nothing's going to change the fact that it happened so I was thinking that you might just get over it and we could go back to being friends?"

"Dom, I don't want anything to do with you and Ben. Not a single thing, do you get that? Or should I spell it out for you? Maybe write a children's book, something that you could comprehend?"

She pouted. "I don't get why you feel the need to be so vile. You're losing your friends, you know."

I laughed bitterly. "You know, this whole thing has actually opened my eyes to whom my real friends are. And you and Ben are certainly not on that list, nor are the majority of the prats I used to hang out with."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Really? Then tell me, Rosie. Who makes Golden Girl Weasley's pretentious list of friends?" My face burned at that. She knew how much I hated that name, and I heard Al gasp when she said it and his hand came to rest instinctively on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath and poised in a thoughtful position, my finger tapping my chin. "Well, Hugo and Al, obviously. Lily, Lucy, Lorcan and Lysander... Scorpius Malfoy?"

This time she gasped and her normally perfect complexion was splotchy and red. "How- how dare you put Malfoy above your own family?"

"I didn't put him above my family. I put him above you."

She reached out and before I knew it, a loud slap echoed through the hallway and my face stung. My hand fluttered up to my stinging cheek and I glowered at her. Al had his arms practically around me, most likely much to everyone who was now watching the spectacle's surprise. Golden Girl Weasley didn't fight, so why on earth would she need to be held back? They probably expected me to cry or something pathetic.

"Careful what you say, Rosie," she hissed. And with a dramatic flourish of hair she turned on her heel and stomped away.

"Off to shag someone, Dom? Seems like that's all your good for at this school. Maybe the ministry will even open up a prostitution branch, just for you. That way all of the sleaze bag politicians could get some."

She stopped and looked over her shoulder at me. Her eyes were wide and her face was flushed, and I could see the glint of tears, and for one split second, I actually felt bad. Then she said it. "No, I'm off to shag Ben." She flipped her hair and turned again, walking off. It was silent for a few moments and the only thing that filled said silence was the sounding of those fucking whore stilettos she insists on wearing.

I glanced up at the group of students surrounding me, some watching me with smirks plastered on their faces, some staring at me with awe, others looking uncomfortable or even scared, most looking almost as if they were pitying me. I straightened myself up and shoved Al away. "And what the fuck are you prats looking at? Shove off."

* * *

Later that evening, I sat in the suite on the couch eating a huge bowl of icecream as I attempted to study for potions. However, all I could really concentrate on was Dom's betrayal. Whether she knew it or not, she had just made an enemy of Rose Weasley. And I was determined to make it known that I was going to stand up for myself. I was not going to let my stupid slag cousin ruin this year, especially when the whole head girl and sharing a suite with Malfoy thing was finally looking up.

I heard the door open and Scorpius shouting some farewell to whomever he got to walk him up here. I will never understand that boys insistence with walking everywhere with someone. He stopped when he saw me and grinned. "So, did Dominique really beat you up in the dungeon?"

I rolled me eyes. "Is that what the rumor mill's churning these days?"

"It's also saying that you accused her of prostitution?"

I grinned. "For once those idiots spread the truth."

His eyes widened. "Woah woah woah. Wait a second there, Weasley. You admittedly called her a prostitute? In front of all those people?"

"Well, yes. But she slapped me first."

He sat down beside me on the couch. "What prompted that?"

"I, uh, well. I sort of told her that you made Golden Girl Weasley's prestigious friend list over her."

He glanced at me quizzically. "Are we friends, Weasley?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. We walk to classes together and I sit with you at meals and we talk a lot. Might as well be, right?"

"I don't care," he huffed. "Just don't expect me to be nice to you or anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Malfoy." I stood up stretching. "I think I'm going to bed-"

"Why _do_ you let people walk all over you, Rose? I mean, I know you stood up to Dom and all but you have to know the things Ben says behind your back, right? About all of the shagging you two did?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"So why do you let them?"

I shrugged. To be honest, it was because if I said something hurtful than my image would be stained, my parents embarrassed and everything I had worked for for wont. Fighting back wasn't worth it. Besides, Rose Weasley was known for her kindness and naivety when it comes to people insulting her. "I guess it's never really bothered me before."

He laughed humorlessly. "That's a damned lie if I ever heard one. Thought Golden Girl Weasley didn't lie?"

I swallowed and bit my tongue as tears pricked at the back of my eyes. "Scorpius, don't call me that."

He glanced up at me, surprised and his smile melted. "Are you okay-"

"Fine, Malfoy," I hissed. "Just don't fucking call me Golden Girl Weasley, okay?"

He nodded and looked at me curiously, his mouth slightly ajar. "Why does it bother you so much?"

"Fuck, Malfoy. It just does. Why does everything have to be twenty questions with you?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. I don't know why I was being so difficult or so harsh, especially considering the fact that we had just decided that we were friends. Er, I did, but whatever.

He rolled his eyes. "Why does everything have to be so dramatic with you?"

I sighed. "I don't mean to be so harsh, you know. It's just with you, I- I was never expected to be nice to you. So I guess that you've always been my free space, you know? I didn't have to worry about anyone's opinions of me dropping because I treated Scorpius Malfoy like shit."

His lips twitched, as if he was fighting off a smile. "Did I just get you to open up? I thought you didn't open up to anyone but dear Albus?"

I hesitated for a moment before replying. He was absolutely right though. Al is the only person who can say he honestly knows me. Everyone else just assumes that I'm a pretty girl who's smart. "I don't."

"Oh."

Well, that situation somehow went from playful to sufficiently awkward, therefore it was my time to excuse myself from further conversation. "Well, goodnight Malfoy."

"Yeah, yeah. 'Night, Rose."

For some reason I felt butterflies when I heard him say my name.

* * *

"Get up," I hissed. It was around one in the morning and I was standing in Malfoy's room, dressed like a total skank and covered in makeup.

"Hm?" he mumbled, smacking his lips and turning onto his stomach.

"Malfoy, wake the fuck up," I cried, clapping my hands loudly.

"Ah!" he cried, jolting upright. He glanced around wildly before his look settled on me and his jaw nearly dropped. "_Weasley_?"

"How do I look?"

"Wha- What are you doing?"

"Malfoy, just tell me if I look good or not."

He let his gaze drift over my outfit. I had my blouse unbuttoned so that the peak of my cleavage showed through and I had rolled my skirt up so that it was now mid-thigh. My tie was tied very loosely around my neck and accentuated my cleavage nicely, in my opinion.

"Er, well..." he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Sure, I guess. But you look like a slag," he added, frowning.

"I know, idiot. That was the point," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Wait, why are _you_ dressing up like that?"

"I-" I swore inwardly as I felt a blush creep over my features. "I wanted to make Ben jealous."

He scoffed. "What for? Unless you want to get back with him. Which is stupid, Weasley. I will be very disappointed in you if you take him back. More so than I have ever been before, which is saying something. I-"

"Jesus, shut the hell up. I just want to piss him- and Dom, I suppose- off. I was planning on flirting very heavily in front of him, but I figured as long as I still had that whole Golden Girl Weasley image going on it wouldn't be very convincing."

He laughed. "Well, Rose. If you're really trying to screw him over, let me help you make a few adjustments." He rolled out of bed and my heart thundered in my chest when he stood up. He was shirtless and wearing only very tight pants. I took a deep breath and looked back up at his face and tried to ignore the heat rushing to my face. When did Malfoy get so hot?

He reached over and unbuttoned a few more of my buttons and then pulled on my collar, so more of my chest was exposed. He reached for my wrist then and rolled up the sleeves of my blouse that it reached my elbow, then did the same to my other sleeve. He pulled my skirt up just a bit more and undid one of the rolls, so it sat higher on my waist but was still short. Then he reached up loosened my tie before messing up my hair a little.

"There. Now you look like the biggest slut this school has ever seen."

I raised my brow. "How do you know how to make me look so slaggish?"

He shrugged. "I did play the role of Slytherin playboy for a few years. I know what a guy likes. Especially a guy like Ben."

"Well- thanks, Scorpius. I'm going to actually try and sleep now."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll, uh, just get back to that."

* * *

The next morning I waved goodbye to Scorpius when we entered the great hall. Only when I saw the floating pumpkins did I realize that today was Halloween. I laughed to myself, because it seemed like a perfect day to make my new statement. I walked boldly over to my tables and plopped myself down beside Hugo, leaning very heavily on my elbows like Malfoy had told me. How he knows more about how to seduce a man than I do puzzled me, but I was grateful nonetheless. Hugo was staring at me, his face red and his mouth ajar.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

He spluttered, unable to form a cohesive sentence. "You- ah- your shirt- boobs..."

"God, Hugo. You sound exactly like dad," I snorted. I rolled my eyes and in doing so noticed Ben staring, too. His mouth was slightly ajar, much more concealed than Hugo's look, and he very inconspicuously licked his lips. I pressed my own lips into a hard line and laughed, knowing full well that it would cause my breasts to jiggle.

I saw Ben's face go extremely red as Dom swatted at him, grabbing his cheeks in her face and forcing him to look at her. Then she turned to me and looked straight into my eyes before kissing him firmly on the mouth.

_That bitch._ I never knew one could hate their own family so much, but as I sat there watching my cousin make out with Ben I felt a hatred I had never felt before. She was so going down.

"Woah, dig the new look, Weasley."

I glanced up and saw Tom Snark, a chaser on the Ravenclaw quidditch team standing behind me. I smirked at him, leaning back against the table. "Hey, Tom. What's up?"

He grinned. "Not much, doll. What's up with you?"

I shrugged. "Just, er, hanging. You know." I tried to bite my lip seductively but all I did was bite my tongue. "Shit," I swore.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pushing Hugo over as he sat down in between us. I could hear Hugo's sputters of disapproval and I could feel Dom and Ben watching me. It was crunch time.

"Nothing," I murmured. "Just never realized how hot you were." Whew. Okay, so flirting was a little hard, but nothing I couldn't manage. I wasn't the brightest witch of my age for nothing.

He flashed a dazzling smile at me and my heart nearly melted. He actually_ was_ good looking, I wasn't going to deny that. "I never realized how hot _you_ were, baby." He leaned in so that his lips grazed my ear. "Want to get out of here? We can continue this discussion in a more private place."

My heart pumped wildly and glanced at Hugo who was staring at me with wide eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut and kissed Tom on the neck softly before pulling back. "I just got to breakfast, I think I might like to eat first."

He winked. "Meet me behind the potions classroom after first class, alright? We can finish this then."

I nodded, breathless. "Uh, okay. Bye, Tom!" I called, waving as he walked off. As soon as he was gone Hugo began sputtering nonsense again, waving his hands. "For fuck's sake, Hugo. Spit it out."

"You... First of all, what in hell do you have on? And what the fuck was that with Snark? You- you don't pull that stuff! This is _school_, not a brothel! What if you get caught? I mean, what would mum say? Or, better yet, what would dad say?"

I snatched an apple from the buffet in front of me and stood up. "Frankly, Hugo, I don't give a shit." What a little fuck. He's my little brother—he has no right to act like a parent! I was pissed off and fed up and I as I began my diva exit I heard an exasperated huff, one that was all too familiar. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Dom staring daggers at me as Ben watched me. I winked at her, sticking my tongue through my teeth a little bit and swayed my hips just a bit more as I stamped over to the Slytherin table.

When I plopped down in between Al and Scorpius, Al had nearly the same reaction Hugo did, sputtering and gesturing at my outfit, although he calmed down much sooner. "Calm down, mate," Scorpius muttered. "She's only dressed like a skank to upset arse and arsette over there."

Al crossed his arms. "Why do you know about this when I don't?"

Scorpius merely shrugged as I pondered my life and what the fuck I was going to do when I met up with Snark. "She came to ask me about it early this morning. I gave her a few pointers."

Al snorted. "Sorry, are you two friends or something?"

"Al," I interrupted. "Shut the fuck up. I'm having a dilemma."

He raised a brow. "And what's that?"

I let my head fall, banging against the table. "I don't know how to be sexy," I muttered.

I could literally feel Scorpius roll his eyes at my back. "Just do what I told you. Jiggle your boobs a lot and laugh at everything he says, even if it makes you want to stab your eye out. When girls do that, guys know that they want it. It's like a code."

"Scorpius! Don't tell my cousin how to get laid!"

My head snapped up and I glowered at him. "Fuck, Al. I don't want to get laid! Malfoy already explained this to you, I'm just trying to be sexy to piss off Ben."

"That's all? You're just going to dress up like a slag?" he asked.

I flushed. "I, er, I'm sort of supposed to meet Tom Snark behind the potions classroom later."

"_Tom Snark_?" Scorpius cried. "What the hell are you doing with that prat?"

"You said to find a guy to flirt with!" I retorted. "Tom just happened to flirt with me first, I figured it made it a lot easier to go along with."

He sighed. "Do you have any idea what Tom Snark does to girls? He pins them up against the wall, calls them pretty and shags them right there in that fucking hallway. It's like his trademark. I don't want you going to meet him," he said, crossing his arms.

"Since when do you care what I do?" I asked, somewhat shitty that he felt the need to tell me what I could or couldn't do.

"Since you decided to have a shag with the school's biggest playboy behind the potions classroom," he responded coolly. "I suppose that I personally don't care either way, but you'd probably be better off not going."

I glowered at him. "Malfoy, I'd really appreciate if you could choose whether or not you like me. One minute your livid about me going off with Tom Snark, the next you're acting as if you're perfectly indifferent on the matter."

He set his jaw. "I've already chosen whether I like you or not, Weasley. You really are a know-it-all." He stood up, and swung his robes over his shoulders. "I'll see you tonight, Albus. We still have that transfiguration essay." He turned and stomped away, running his hands through his hair as he did so.

"What the fuck got into him?" I cried.

Al shook his head, simply staring after Scorpius with this weird look on his face. "Hm."

"Hello-o? Earth to Al? I'm apparently on my way to be shagged in a couple hours and Scorpius just had what seems to be a schizophrenic episode and all you can say is hm?"

He tore his eyes from Scorpius' retreating figure and met mine. "Sorry?"

"You're ridiculous," I pouted.

"Oh, shut up, Rosie. You love me."

I sighed, grinning at him. "I know."

* * *

I was pinned up against the wall and Tom was whispering in my ear just how pretty I was, exactly as Scorpius had promised. My leg was wrapped against Tom and his hand was down there, rubbing me as he kissed and nipped at my neck, occasionally whispering compliments against my neck.

For example, "You're so wet, Rose. Fuck you're hot." I grimaced, looking past his shoulder to the wall behind him. I wouldn't mind this so much, in fact I'd probably be enjoying it, if I wasn't so worried about Scorpius. Tom's lips came crashing back onto mine and his tongue slipped into my mouth, quite suddenly, and began rubbing on mine in this really weird fashion. I heard the zip of pants and the ripping of plastic and I nearly had a heart attack. I pushed Tom back and stared at him, incredulous.

"What the fuck, Tom? Were you just going to pop that on then and not tell me? And where the fuck do you even get a condom here?"

"For one," he muttered, "I bring them with me. And two, didn't you know what you were getting into when you came back here with me? Baby,_ this very spot_ is where the magic happens. And you happen to be my lovely assistant today." I wanted to puke. He was such a fucking cuntnugget. He pushed me back up against the wall and pressed himself against me. Jesus fuck he was hard. He kissed my neck. "You ready, Rosie?" he whispered huskily.

I sighed. Might as well, right? "Fuck, it" I mumbled against his lips as I caught them in mine.

He grinned against my mouth and rubbed saliva on my cheeks, which was gross, and I slipped my hands down his chest to help him pull off his belt. After nearly eight months of doing the same thing with Ben, I must say I got pretty good at removing belts without looking. He helped me pull off my underwear, which was an embarrassing piece of cloth, decorated with fucking horses, down to my ankles which I then proceeded to kick off. He slipped that stupid piece of rubber on and then, _oh fuck_, was he good. I was panting merely two minutes in and I wasn't even doing any work. He slipped in and out of me, slowly building speed and intensity. I moaned shamelessly against his neck, my fingers digging into his shoulder and twisting into his shirt. Pity he didn't think to remove that, I'm sure his muscles would be to die for.

Not compared to Malfoy's of course.

And that's when the vomit came, rising out of my throat. I pushed Tom out of the way and hunched over, releasing my breakfast and that bit of granola Hagrid had fed me. "Jesus, what the fuck, Weasley?"

"I'm sorry," I replied. "Shit. I must've eaten something bad at breakfast." I glanced at him, and to my relief, none of my barf got on him.

"Yeah, no kidding. He ripped the condom off of himself and flung it at the wall before lifting his trousers up and buttoning them. He bent down and grabbed my underwear, which were bundled next to his feet, to shove into his pocket.

"Woah, what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I have to get _something_ out of this," he muttered as he buckled his belt.

I buttoned my blouse quickly and fixed my skirt, rolling it all the way down so that it was nearly at my knees again. "I'm not letting you take my underwear, Snark."

He shrugged again. That damn bastard and his incessant shrugging. "Should've thought about that before you puked everywhere. I'll, er, I'll keep that bit between us. If you let me keep the underwear, of course."

I rolled my eyes, slumping back against the wall. I was going to destroy him in the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw quidditch match. "Take the damn thing."

He leaned over and kissed me again, a small peck. "Wait about five minutes before leaving," he whispered. I watched him as he went, his hand in his pocket fisted around my underwear. I took a deep breath. I don't know what the hell I just did or what I just got myself into, all I knew was that things were going to be quite different around Hogwarts for me.

* * *

I heard various catcalls and whistles as I walked to classes, much to my surprise. People would call out my name and ask to owl me but whenever I turned all I could see were clusters of boys laughing and watching me and girls sneering and whispering about me. I rolled my eyes. If they were going to behave in such a petty manner I decided I would, too. That's how I got my own trademarked spot, just like Tom Snark. But mine was the Gryffindor locker room. I never really shagged anyone else, we just made out and maybe I let them touch my breasts, which oftentimes led to people being angry and shouting at me, calling me a slag and a filthy tease. I don't know why it hurt me so much, it was everything I wanted, only more. Ben was definitely jealous and Dom went red every time I came around, _and_ people were finally seeing that I wasn't that perfect girl they had made up of me. Still, I ended up crying after almost every make out session I had.

One particular day I was leaving the locker room when I heard shouts and grunting, as if someone was fighting out on the pitch. I ran over and saw Patrick Rine along with a few other of the Slytherin quidditch team members kicking a smaller boy. "Hey!" I shouted. "What the hell do you think-" Then I saw who the boy was, and I went livid. I nearly pounced on Rine, throwing him to the ground and punching him hard in the face. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, picking on my brother, Rine? A fucking fifth year versus a group of seven years? That's a real fair fight, isn't it?"

He pushed me back so that I landed with a thud and punched me hard in the stomach. I groaned before pushing myself up and raising my fists again. "You seriously want to fight me?" he sneered.

I shrugged. "It's better than watching you beat up my brother, you dickweed."

"Fine then. We can go a few." He swung at my head which I dodged easily before kicking out with my foot and landing it hard in his abdomen. He grunted and clutched at his stomach before straightening, his face red. He swung at me again and made an attempt to grab my wrist, but I caught his and swung back, striking him hard in the face.

He grabbed his nose, which was now bleeding, and stumbled back. He gestured to his friends, who were simply standing idly by. "Let's go." I watched until I was sure he was gone and then dropped beside Hugo, who was holding the side of his stomach with one hand and covering his busted lip with the other. He had a black-eye, too.

"Oh, Hu," I whispered, smoothing out his hair. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "They just wanted to scare me before the game, I think."

I grabbed his arm and helped him to stand. "Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey's, okay? Get you patched up before the game tomorrow."

"What? I don't need my sister to walk me to the nurse-"

I laughed. "Hugo, if I don't walk you you know damn well that you won't go. So I'm taking you, let's go." I guided him along despite his grumbling and we walked in silence for a few moments.

"Why were you at the pitches anyway?" he asked.

Heat rushed to my face. "Er, I was meeting someone."

He sighed. "So the rumors... are they true? About you shagging in the locker room?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Not exactly. I'm not shagging anyone."

"Oh, well that's good," he mumbled.

"Why were _you_ there?"

"I was working on a particular move Aunt Ginny taught me. Rine came in then, saying how he had reserved the pitch for Slytherin even though half of his team wasn't even there. I landed and told him to shove off and then they all attacked me."

My hands were shaking out of anger at that point. "God, Hugo. That bastard! Fifty points from Slytherin. Per person! I-"

"Why are you docking my house points, Weasley?" Hugo and I turned and saw Al and Scorpius walking up to us. When Al saw Hugo his normally calm demeanor turned frantic in seconds. He ran over to Hugo and cupped his cheek, his fingers brushing his bruised eye and his lip.

"What the hell happened?" he cried.

"Rine happened," I muttered. "And about four other members of your shitfaced team."

Scorpius groaned. "I'm sorry, Hugo. I'll talk to them-"

Hugo snorted. "No need, Rose already beat the shit out of Rine."

"Hugo!" I hissed. "That's not true-"

"Oh c'mon, sure it is," Al interrupted. "I mean, you've been able to beat all of us up since we were nine. I imagine you were quite angry at Rine and weren't thinking rationally when you saw Hugo beaten up so you snapped and beat the hell out of him. Am I right?"

Hugo was nodding. "She gave him a bloody nose. Probably broke it."

I rolled my eyes, trying to cover my embarrassment when I caught Scorpius' look. He was looking at me oddly and his head was cocked a little to the side. Christ, he looked cute. Al was saying something about taking Hugo to the nurse, like I hadn't already thought of that, and Scorpius said some snide remark of taking me, too, because I looked like I was in shock.

I glared at him when he said that but then I didn't think he had meant for it to be snide, because when I saw his face he looked genuinely concerned. "Maybe I can just take Weasley back to the suite."

"No, I told Hugo I would take him-"

"Rose. Go with Scorp, I can manage Hugo," Al said, his face a mask of concern. "You really do look awful." I was almost offended by that and was about to shout something in response but then Scorpius' arm was around my waist and he was leading me off, and I suddenly found myself handicapped with the inability to speak. My heart was pounding so loud in my ears that it was a wonder he didn't hear it, too. I simply stared at him as he pulled me along, admiring his features. He had a very slender, pale face. His eyes were gray, but it was weird because they were an endearing shade of gray. His light blonde hair was casually swept to the side and he had a little bit of stubble on his chin. I could feel the muscle in his arm twitch around me instinctively when we passed a group of boys.

"Malfoy!" one of them shouted, "You're going the wrong way! The pitch is that way!" Their laughter echoed down the hall for an unnecessarily long time considering that their joke wasn't even funny. Malfoy's jaw clenched beside me and I could tell he was angry that they said that. For some reason, I felt a strong desire to kiss his cheek and whisper for him not to be angry.

We reached the suite and Malfoy slammed the door shut behind him. "You okay?" I asked, even though I knew he wasn't.

He snorted. "I'm tired of hearing people talk about you like they do, Weasley. And then when I tell them to shut up they have the gall to imply that we're sleeping together, as well."

"You defend me?" I asked, incredulous. And I truly was. I know Malfoy and I were friends, but I never thought that he'd defend me.

"Of course I did, Weasley. I- I think you need to end this slut sham. It's no good for anyone, and Ben's certainly gotten the message. But that- that arse Tom Snark won't stop talking about all of the things you two do-"

"Snark? We haven't done anything since that day!"

He scoffed. "Well he's certainly saying something else. And thanks to your new image, everyone believes him."

I slumped down on to the couch, my head in my hands. "I didn't want it to go this far," I muttered. "I just wanted to piss Ben off. Now I really am a slag. I make out with guys whose names I don't even know and I shagged Tom fucking Snark behind the potions classroom, on top of whatever lies people are spreading about me."

He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, much to my surprise. "Look, Rose. Just stop doing it, start wearing your uniform how you used to again and-"

"No way," I said, pulling away from him. "No way am I going back to Golden Girl Weasley."

"That's not what I'm saying!" he insisted. "Just stop being a slag."

I fell back against the cushion of the couch and swore loudly. "I hate them."

"Who?"

"The student body of this fucking school. Why can't they just keep shit to themselves?"

He shrugged beside me. "I don't know. They've been like that since we were first years."

"Why do you hate walking alone?" I asked. It was an out-of-the-blue question, and I don't know why I asked it. I just sort of did.

"What do you mean?" he asked coldly.

"I- I don't know. You're just always walking with someone. And I know it's not because you're sociable, because you hate everyone. So why can't you just walk alone?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're over thinking it, Weasley."

"No, I'm not. Just tell me!"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it does, okay? But never mind I guess, you obviously don't want to talk about it." I stood up and began to stomp off to my room when his voice stopped my dead in my tracks.

"I'm scared," he said hesitantly. I turned slowly and saw him looking at the ground, his fingers twisted in the hem of his shirt.

"Why?" He glared at me, trying so damn hard to look annoyed, but I could see that he was really just terrified. I moved to sit beside him and grabbed his hand. "Why?" I prompted again, this time softly.

He sighed. "When I was a first year, a bunch of Gryffindor guys would always follow me and say stupid things about my father, calling him a dirty pure blood and no-good death eater. Granted, both had been true at one point, but I wasn't even born yet. I had no idea why they were telling me those things, but they did. And they didn't stop. The entire year I was friendless and pursued by those idiots and one day when I was down in the dungeons, alone, they came up to me. This time they said that I probably wasn't even my dads real son, that I was just some part of Voldemort he had salvaged and stuffed into a corpse. I was scared and I was crying and all they did was laugh. And then they decided to attack me. They beat me bloody, and I think if your cousin's Albus and James hadn't shouted them off they might've killed me. They helped me up and James even carried me to the nurse. I- I haven't been able to walk alone since then-"

I cut him off by smashing my lips against his, grabbing his collar and pulling him to me. I don't know why I did it, but god did it feel right. I first I could tell he was annoyed because he swatted at my hands before his own hands came to rest on mine. Then they wandered down to my waist, pulling me closer still. It was a soft, slow kiss. It was the only kiss I had had this year where I felt that it was _just a kiss_ rather than a kiss and a shag.

When the initial excitement of finally kissing him, something I wasn't exactly sure why was so exciting in the first place, I realized that I was, in fact, kissing Scorpius Malfoy and that it was almost romantic, which caused me to jerk back.

He was looking at me sort of dazed before he ran a hand through his hair. "What the hell was that, Weasley?"

"I don't know," I whispered. "I just- I thought-"

"No you didn't," he interrupted, laughing bitterly. "You don't think." He stood up and walked away and I winced when I heard the slam of his door. A sob escaped my lips, and then more followed, to the point where I was sobbing and hiccuping. I flung myself face down on the couch and hugged a pillow tightly against myself as I sobbed. I don't know why the hell I was sobbing, although it might have been a combined effort by the fact that everyone went from loving and respecting me to hating me and calling me a slut, the fact that Snark still had my damn underwear and the fact that Hugo had been beaten up and then I beat the shit out of Rine. But I think most of all it was the fact that I had kissed Scorpius Malfoy and that it had felt _right, but also so wrong._ I couldn't help but wonder what my dad would say if he knew, or what my cousins would think. My chest hurt and it only got worse the more I thought about it.

Then a gentle hand was on my back, stroking the ends of my hair. I glanced up and saw Scorpius sitting beside me, his expression annoyed. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He shot a glance at me then sighed. "I- I wanted to comfort you," he admitted. "I didn't like hearing you cry."

"Sorry," I replied. "I know it annoys you-"

"No," he interrupted. "It's not because it annoyed me. I just- didn't like it."

"Oh," I whispered. "Scorpius, I'm sorry I kissed you."

"Sorry I made you cry."

"It wasn't just you," I said, smiling sadly.

"That's somewhat of a relief." I bit my lip and then pulled Scorpius down beside me, so that he was laying flat on his back. "Hey! Weasley, what the hell are-"

I kissed his cheek softly and wrapped my arm around his stomach, placing my head on his chest. "Don't worry about it."

I think that might have been the moment that I fell in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

I was sitting in charms classing, attempting to listen to what Professor Geeter was saying, which was surprisingly difficult due to the fact that Rine had decided to sit behind me and whisper vulgar things about me. I turned around. "Can you please shut up?" I hissed. "I'm trying to pay attention to the lesson."

"Whatever you say, slut," he responded. He turned to his friend, an ugly brute and whispered, "Rumor has it she let Snark suck her tit before the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match. Disgusting."

I rolled my eyes and turned around, gripping my quill tightly as he kept going on. "Did you know her and Malfoy shag every night in their suite? Also, I think I heard somewhere that Malfoy and that fag Albus Potter have a thing, too."

I whipped my head around. "You shut your mouth about Scorpius and Al. They have nothing to do with you."

He snorted. "Defending your queer lovers, are you Weasley?" I set my jaw and grabbed my book and shoved into my bag. I stood up and pushed my chair in and began walking down the aisle of the classroom.

"Ms. Weasley?" the professor called. "What are you doing?"

"I can't sit in this classroom with Rine anymore, Sir. Unless you plan on kicking him out, I'm leaving."

"Ms. Weasley, you realize that if you walk out I will have to give you a detention? That will be-"

"My first ever, yes. I'm aware, sir."

He looked at me quizzically before pointing to Rine. "Rine, please go see Headmistress McGonagall."

I raised my eyebrows and my mouth fell open. Rine spluttered in dismay and the rest of the class snickered. "What- she's the one who interrupted class!"

"No, she's the one who get fed up with your interrupting class. I have been listening to you say vulgar things about her the entire period, but I assumed she could be left to handle it. The fact that Ms. Weasley was willing to risk her first detention to get away from you proves to me that you are the problem here. So I will not ask again, Mr. Rine."

He gathered his things in a huff, grumbling angrily under his breath. As he walked past me, he slammed his shoulder into mine and whispered, "Slag," under his breath. I rolled my eyes at muttered about how immature he was before flashing a grin at the professor, who asked me to please sit down. I did so gladly.

* * *

It was nearing the end of November and it was finally time for the Gryffindor-Slytherin match. Hugo had given an impressive pep-talk and we were taking our positions on the pitch. I flew around the goals a few times, performing a few crowd-pleasing flips. Even if the entire school hated me, at least they had the decency to cheer me on during quidditch. Who knew? Maybe if we beat Slytherin, who had an undefeated record, my own housemates would stop hating me.

I glanced over at the Slytherin team, who was flying into the pitch now, and grinned at Malfoy. He grinned back before pointing to me and then the ground. _You're going down, Weasley_. I shook my head and winked at Al, who looked incredibly pissed off and nervous and was staring at Hugo with concern.

Before I could think about it too much, the whistle blew, and the game began. Within the first ten minutes, Gryffindor had scored twice, and I had successfully blocked four shots. I would give it to them, Slytherin _was _tough this year.

But I was better.

I poised myself to be ready for a shot as a Slytherin chaser tore towards me, the quaffle in his hand when a bludger came flying at me from the side. I had to jerk left to avoid being hit, resulting in a score for Slytherin.

I heard Hugo yelling something to our beaters about the fact that that goal was on them and not me, which I appreciated. The game kept going and this time one of our beaters was sure to stay relatively near me in case another stray bludger made a path towards me.

Despite the cold, I could feel the sweat on my brow and before I knew it, Al was flying towards me, his hand raised as he readied himself to throw the quaffle. I saw him go left and I knew exactly what he was doing: it was Aunt Ginny's favorite move. When he went left, I feigned right at the same time he tried to turn behind me. He glared at me before trying to throw the quaffle up and over me, but I flew up and knocked it away with my elbow. "Nice try, Al!" I taunted. He rolled his eyes at me and I saw his eyes widen for a second and before I could ask I was hit in the side rather hard by a quaffle and I heard, and felt, a crack in my ribs. I screamed as I felt my broom go out from under me and I fumbled for the stick.

I heard a chorus of gasps from the crowd as I struggled to keep my grip. Someone was shouting for someone else to help me, but I knew the rules of quidditch firmly state that another player couldn't help me unless I was falling. And at the moment, I wasn't, although my side was throbbing and I was fairly certain I had just broken a rib.

Another cry was heard and I glanced over and saw Hugo falling from his broom on a fast descent to the ground. I heard cackling and looked over to where Rine and a few of the idiots who had been beating Hugo laughing wildly.

"Al!" I screamed. "Go get him!" He nodded and was zooming towards Hugo, who was now _so, so _close to the ground that I couldn't help the blood curdling scream that retched itself from my throat because Al wasn't nearly close enough to catch him in time.

Suddenly, another player swooped below him and then Hugo was laying awkwardly over another broom and the crowd was cheering. I laughed loudly, whooping as Hugo and his savior landed. It was too far for me to see exactly who had caught him, but judging by the gleaming blonde hair only one person specifically came to mind.

Scorpius.

Al flew over to me after the whistle was blown and helped me back onto my broom and the two of us flew very quickly down to the gathering crowd of student. Hugo was on his knees, clutching his stomach and puking up the remnants of his breakfast that morning and Al shouted for the students to back away, and why the fuck were they so stupid? I knelt beside Hugo, holding my own rib and kissed his cheek.

"Are you okay?" I asked seriously.

He nodded, wiping his mouth and grimacing. "Other than the gross taste in my mouth, yeah. You?"

"I think I may have a broken rib. I don't care though, I'm just glad you're safe," I gushed, hugging him tightly. A chorus of "awe's" echoed throughout the crowd and I knew Hugo was blushing and I probably was, too, but nothing else mattered.

"Students!" a shrill voice barked. The crowd parted like the Red Sea and McGonagall, as well as Madam Pomfrey, pushed through. "Are you alright, Mr. and Ms. Weasley?"

I nodded, breathless. "Yes." My eyes darkened considerably and I stood, glancing around for Rine. "But Rine won't be."

McGonagall shook her head, looking incredulous. "What are you talking about?"

Al shifted beside me. "Rine had this plan, that- that if Gryffindor was ahead then we would take out Hugo and Rose. I wasn't directly informed, for obvious reasons, but I heard a few other guys talking about it."

"Mr. Rine!" McGonagall shouted. He came forward, rolling his eyes and his arms crossed. "Is this true?"

"Of course not," he sneered. "Potter's making things up."

"No, it's true," another voice called. Scorpius stepped forward and glowered at Rine. "It was his back-up plan in case we were losing."

McGonagall's mouth was set into a hard line. "I have no choice but to disqualify Slytherin from the house cup this year, then." I glanced at Scorpius, whose eyes were downcast. I sighed.

"Professor, with all due respect, that's not exactly fair to everyone else on the team," I said, looking directly at Scorpius. "Just disqualify Rine, it was his idea anyway."

He snorted. "Yeah? Tell me, Weasley. How do you think they're going to get on without a captain?"

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Easy, Mr. Potter will take over the role of captain."

Al blanched. "What! Professor, have Scorpius do it or something-"

"Scorpius is already head boy, Mr. Potter. You will do fine as captain, and that is that. My mind's made up. Now, the rest of you, clear out. We'll reschedule this match for another day. Mr. and Ms. Weasley, the two of you report to the clinic immediately. Rine, with me."

* * *

I sat in the hospital wing in a bed next to Hugo a few hours later. Al, Lucy and Lily had come by to sit for a while, but the girls had to go work on a project. Now it was just Al, Hugo and I. For whatever reason, even though Hugo and I had insisted we were fine, Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep us over night to make sure we didn't have whiplash or a concussion or anything.

The door opened and Scorpius strolled in, grinning at me. "Guess what, Weasley?"

"Hm?"

"I walked here all on my own."

I laughed. "No you didn't."

"I did too! I needed to talk to Al about our potions project and I wanted to make sure you two were alright. So, I walked."

I smirked. "Look at you, Malfoy. All grown up."

He opened his mouth to say something when the doors flew open again, this time our parents came running in. I rolled my eyes as my mother kissed Hugo firmly on the forehead, fussing over him and kissing his face all over. Dad came to stand by my bed and took my head in between my hands. "Rosie," he murmured as he kissed my head. "Is my little girl alright?"

I sighed. "Fine, Dad."

"Who did this?"

Al cleared his throat. "Patrick Rine, the former captain of the Slytherin team."

"Former?" Mum asked.

"Well, originally McGonagall disqualified all of Slytherin, but then Rosie said that wasn't fair because it was really only Rine's fault, so then McGonagall disqualified him and made me captain."

"You're captain?" Dad asked, ruffling his hair. "Surprised they didn't make Malfoy captain. Thank goodness though, then I would've had to hear Draco drone on about that-"

I cleared my throat. "Daddy?" He turned to look at me and I gestured towards Scorpius. "I don't believe you've ever officially met Scorpius."

Scorpius, who was rigid at the moment with fear as he stared at my father opened his mouth to say something before my mother had rushed over and grabbed his hand. "No we have not! Hello Scorpius, my name's Hermione Weasley, I'm Rosie's mother."

He nodded, visibly relaxing. "I know, I've read your books."

I frowned. I didn't know he read Mum's books. In fact, I didn't even know he was into all of the boring politics mum writes about in the first place. I looked at Mum who had this pleased sort of expression on her face. "Do you really?"

He nodded. "Oh, yes. My father has them all, actually. He has a signed copy of Clothes and Freedom Go Hand-in-Hand. I have to say, that's my personal favorite."

My father sputtered. "Wait, Malfoy reads about house elf justification?"

Scorpius tilted his head. "Why shouldn't he, Sir? My dad's always been an advocate of house-elf rights, since I can remember. He even persuaded his mother to free her elf and start paying her for her services."

Now mum looked all confused and dad was red in the face and he opened his mouth but my mother held up her hand. "Ronald, let's not be rude to Scorpius. He's a friend of Rose and Al's."

Hugo and I exchanged very shocked looks before my mother turned to me. "Also, young lady, what's this we hear about you fighting? And dressing inappropriately? And- and doing inappropriate things in locker rooms?"

I blanched and my eyes widened. That dickweed Rine told McGonagall about all of that. "It's- er, it's sort of a long story," I muttered. I glanced at my dad who was staring at the floor and avoiding my gaze and his face was red. "Daddy?"

"I'm glad you're okay, Rosie, but I have no idea what's happening to you," he said.

"It wasn't her fault, Dad!" Hugo cried suddenly. "It was Ben Knightley and Dom's fault."

"Ben? As in her boyfriend Ben?" Dad asked, confused. "And what does Dominique have to do with anything?"

Al butted in this time. "Well, Dom-"

"Had nothing to do with it," I interrupted. "Ben and I had a fight and broke up, and now he and Dom are dating, but that's it. I- I wanted to make him jealous so I started dressing like a slag. And then one day I walked in on some boys and Hugo fighting, and I jumped in to make it a fair fight. That's all the fighting was about."

Hugo, Al and Scorpius all stared at me with wide eyes. Scorpius most likely because he couldn't believe I just shifted all of the blame onto myself, Al and Hugo because that was the first lie I've ever told my parents, and they knew it.

My mother huffed. "Rosie, why didn't you owl me? I could've helped-"

"No, mum. You would've taken control of the situation and owl McGonagall, demanding that I get something out of this unjust treatment. I handled it on my own."

"Not very bloody well!" my dad shouted. Hugo and Al's eyes widened even more as did mine. My dad never yelled at me.

Never.

Al cleared his throat and grabbed Scorpius's arm, ushering him out of the room whilst mumbling something about potions. Hugo looked at me with pity in his eyes but I could tell he was uncomfortable, too.

"Ronald," my mother began. "We shouldn't shout."

"No, maybe we should. Because I really want to know what the hell got into my daughter that she would begin shagging people in hallways?"

I gasped, as did mum. "Daddy! It's- it's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

"It was just a- a-"

"A rumor," Hugo spat. "People have been spreading horrible rumors about her all year. It's not fair for her to get in trouble by you."

I sighed guiltily. "No, that- that part was true."

Hugo and my dad both got disgusted looks on their faces, which were turning redder and redder by the second. My mother held up a hand at the both of them and then sat down on my bed. "Why would you do that, Rose?"

"Because I was tired of being Golden Girl Weasley!" I cried, tears forming in my eyes. "I was tired of everyone thinking I was perfect."

"So you resorted to sleeping with random boys, dressing like a slut and fighting?"

I shrugged. "I guess I didn't handle it well."

"No," she said, "you didn't. And I, for one, am very disappointed in you. However, I'm also sorry."

"Sorry?"

She nodded. "Your father and I have put so much pressure on you since you were a little girl, Rosie," she whispered. "We always expected you to behave, and you did so, without asking questions. We were fools for thinking that you would always be our little Rosie. We should've known that one day you were going to grow up, and we didn't help you prepare for that at all." She kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly. "Your father and I will need to be getting home soon, we're having guests for dinner. So you two heal up and get a lot of rest and we'll see you for Christmas, alright?"

My face scrunched up all ugly and I began to cry into my mother's shoulder, something I hadn't done since I was eight years old. "I love you, Mum." She kissed my head and rubbed my back.

"I love you, too, Rose."

I looked up at my dad who was still avoiding my gaze. "Daddy? I- I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

He sighed. "I just don't know how to feel right now. I- We'll talk over Christmas. He patted Hugo's head softly before he left the infirmary, calling for my mother. She glanced at my apologetically and kissed Hugo goodbye as well before bustling out. As soon as they were gone, fresh tears spilled from my eyes and sobs racked my body. When Ben broke my heart, it hadn't felt anywhere near as horrible as this. Knowing that I had disappointed my parents made me feel more horrible than I ever had before.

"Rose?" Hugo called softly. "Don't be too upset. Dad's- well, dad's a nutter, you know that. He's just mad right now, and you know how us Weasley's get when we're mad. It'll blow over by Christmas."

I think I made him feel worse that my sobs only intensified when he said that.

* * *

I was sitting in the suite the next night, somberly. It was as if I had this hole in my chest that nothing could fill—not flying around the pitch, not practicing, not even hanging out with Al. The door to the suite opened and Malfoy stalked in, stopping in the door when he saw me. "Hey, Rose."

I nodded politely at him. "Malfoy."

"I noticed you changed your look." I glanced down at myself. My skirt was back down to where it should be, and my blouse was buttoned all the way and my tie was in a tight knot at my neck.

I shrugged. "I suppose."

He sighed, frustrated, and sat beside me. He took his hands in mine. "Rose, are you okay?"

I nodded, annoyed. "Why wouldn't I be, Malfoy?"

He swore under his breath before pressing his lips against mine. What the fuck? I almost pushed him away, until I felt that stupid pang in my chest dull a little bit. This time it was my turn to swear as I cupped his cheeks and leaned back, deepening the kiss and pulling him on top of me. He kissed me hard and before I knew it, his tongue was prodding my mouth, clashing against mine. My hands fumbled with his tie and I eventually loosened it and pulled it off his neck. He stood up suddenly, and I stared at him, confused and very close to saying something rude, when he stooped down and swept me into his arms, kissing me again. He walked to his bedroom, somehow still kissing me, and then I was dropped carefully onto his bed, and he was over me again.

His mouth roamed, kissing a path down from my mouth to my neck, where he kissed and nipped for a few moments. A soft whimper escaped my lips, geez that's embarrassing, and he growled in response, catching my lips with his. His hands slipped up to my neck where he began to unfasten my tie, soon followed by the buttons on my blouse. Then we were both shirtless.

Funny, this exact thing is what had me so down in the first place, and here I was, making out with someone again. Only this time, I didn't feel disgusting and disappointed in myself. His hands began to knead my breasts through my bra and I sat up a little so that I could reach behind me and unclasp it. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap, kissing me passionately. His mouth moved down to my breast and he latched his lips around my nipple, causing me to hiss and arch back. My fingers moved to his hair and I pulled him back up to my mouth. He pulled away after a few moments and undid his belt, sliding his jeans off. I giggled at his stupid dragon boxers and he rolled his eyes at me before moving to my feet and sliding my socks off, then following with my skirt. He raised an eyebrow at my panties, which were decorated with little books before I swatted at him.

"You're ridiculous, Malfoy," I muttered against his lips.

"Your panties have books on them," he murmured huskily. He moved his hand down to my panties and slipped it under the waist band, his deft fingers finding my bud and stroking it slowly. I made an estranged noise, something in between a moan and a whimper and he chuckled.

Soon, we were both naked and Malfoy was poised above me. He looked nervous and frightened and I couldn't help but giggle. "What's your problem?"

"I- I don't know. I like you, I guess."

I laughed outright then. "Well, I like you, too, Malfoy."

* * *

I woke up the next morning to his lips pressed against my shoulder. "Wake up, Rose," he mumbled against me. I turned and grinned at him. "Good morning, Malfoy."

"God, Rose. We just shagged, call me Scorpius."

I rolled my eyes. "Morning, _Scorpius_."

He nodded. "That's better." He kissed me softly on the lips. "What does this mean?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Two friends that enjoy shagging?"

"No way, Rose. You and I both know that this is more."

I frowned. "Scorpius- I- What about our families?"

"I don't think Al would mind," he murmured as he kissed me again.

"I know _he_ wouldn't, but what about my dad? Your dad?"

"Fuck our dads."

I laughed and kissed him back. "I really do respect my dad, and I know you do, too."

He sighed and rolled onto his back. "I know."

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked, placing my chin on his chest. He looked down at me and I got butterflies in my stomach when he smirked.

"You." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. The smirk melted and his eyes softened. "I want to be with you, Rose. I want to be more than just friends, and I want to be more than just your shag-mate."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, Rose Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?" I scoffed and rolled off of him. "What?" he demanded.

"You can't ask me to be your girlfriend while I'm naked and in your bedroom the morning after! You'll have to take me on some sort of date first."

"Rose- Are- are you being serious?"

"Of course I am, Scorpius. Since when do I joke?" I stuck my tongue out at him and picked up my clothes. "I'm going to get shower and get ready for our date."

"Yeah?" he challenged. "What's that?"

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend," I responded. "You're taking me to dinner. Bring money, because the boy always pays."

* * *

Scorpius and I were walking down the path to Hogsmeade, my arm linked through his and my head on his shoulder. I could tell he was still annoyed with the fact that I made him take me on a 'stupid outing,' as he so kindly referred to it, but I was determined to have fun with him.

So you can imagine my distaste when a group of first years came running by, nearly knocking us over. "Hey!" I shouted. "Where are you lot running to?"

"The pitch!" one responded. "Ben Knightley is about to fight Tom Snark!"

I swore and grabbed Scorpius's hand. "C'mon," I groaned. We ran down to the pitch, following the frantic first years and saw Ben and Tom facing off, grabbing each others elbows and trying to wrestle the other to the ground.

"Hey!" I shouted. As much as I hated both of them and would love to see them beat each other, I was still head girl. Scorpius began telling everyone to leave while I pulled apart the two fighting. "Twenty points from each of your houses, and detention tomorrow."

"Seriously?" Ben cried. "We have practice tomorrow!"

I crossed my arms. "Well, looks like you don't. Clear out."

Tom crossed his arms. "I don't see why I should be punished, Knightley's the one who started this. Fucking bastard attacked me on my way to Hogsmeade!"

"Why?" I asked, glaring at Ben.

"I was tired of hearing all of the shit he was saying about you! He was lying and spreading rumors about you and it was disgusting."

I furrowed my brow. "Wait, you were _defending_ me?"

"Yeah, okay? I was."

"Well, that's rich. Weren't you the one spreading stuff about me after we broke up?"

"Yeah, well that was different. I mean, we actually did that."

I crossed my arms. "Who's to say Tom and I didn't do what he was saying?"

Ben glowered at me. "Stop doing this, Rose. I- you have no right to act like you are!"

Was he fucking kidding me? "Hey, dickweed. _You _cheated on _me_!"

He rolled his eyes. "It wasn't even my fault. It was your slag cousin. She would shut up about how she wanted to make you a little jealous. She was a desperate slut."

My face burned. How dare he talk about Dom that way? Sure, she sucked ass, but she was still my cousin. "Don't talk about her like that!" I hissed.

"Rose, you called her a prostitute at one point. Don't be a hypocrite."

"No, it's completely different from my standpoint. First of all, she ruined my relationship, and you helped her do it. You're both at fault, therefore really you calling her a slag is very much the pot calling the kettle black." He stared at me curiously before I threw my hands up, exasperated. "It's a muggle expression. Either way, you don't get to call her a slag. If you're going to call her anything, it'd better be about how pretty she is or how kind she is, because an ass like you is no where near deserving of her. So shove the fuck off, Knightley."

He stared at me, kind of dumbfounded before walking past me and slamming my shoulder with his, hard. I winced and then I heard Scorpius shouting at him and giving him another attention. I glanced at Tom who was sort of shuffling his feet awkwardly and sighed. "I'll take your detention back. But seriously, stop spreading shit about me."

He nodded and stepped towards me. He leaned forward so that his lips grazed my ear, making me grimace. "I've got your panties if you want them."

I stepped back. "Maybe you could just throw those away, yeah?" He shrugged and walked past me, patting Scorpius on the back as he did so, which caused a very annoyed expression to cross his face for a moment before he glanced at me, and then he smiled. For some stupid reason, it made my heart stop and my breath hitch.

"Rosie?"

I turned and saw Dom standing in front of me, her eyes wide and filled with tears. "Yeah?"

"Did you- did you mean all of that? Or were you just trying to make Ben angry?"

"Yes, I meant it. Don't get me wrong, you're still a slag for what you did and all but-" And then her arms were encircling my neck and I couldn't breathe.

"Thank you so much, Rosie! I've missed you so much and I couldn't do anything about it because you hated me so much! I- you're my best friend and I just want things to go back to normal!" I grimaced as she sobbed on me and I patted her back awkwardly.

"Sure, Dom. Everything's okay, alright? Now why don't you go find Lucy or something and enjoy your day in Hogsmeade?" God, Dom was so stupid sometimes.

She nodded and kissed my cheek. "Love you, Rosie!" she called as she pranced off, her hair swishing behind her.

I rolled my eyes as I turned to face Scorpius, who was watching with a bemused expression. "Something funny, Malfoy?" I asked as I began to walk down the Hogsmeade path. He caught my hand in his and fell into step beside me, lacing his fingers through mine.

"No," he mused. "You just amaze me."

"Okay," I said suddenly.

"What?"

"I'll be your girlfriend. Okay."

"Rose, that wasn't me asking-"

"I know, dickweed. Just accept it and move on."

* * *

A few more weeks passed and they did so blissfully. Al and Lily were ecstatic that Scorpius and I were dating, and Hugo and Dom were okay with it, too. Speaking of Dom, she was back in my life and I must say it was nice having a female friend my own age around again. People had stop shouting horrible things at me in the halls, my grades were great, _and_ I was slowly getting people to respect me again.

Oh, and Gryffindor was undefeated.

It was finally winter break and I had somehow completely turned my life around in less than a month. It was weird, but also very calming.

The only remaining issue was the fact that neither Scorpius nor I had mentioned the other to our fathers. We were currently on the train, in a cabin with Hugo, Al and Lily (Dom was with friends) and we were discussing the matter currently.

"So we'll both tell our families over break?" I asked.

He nodded, kissing my cheek. "That we will."

I gave him a hug and a short kiss when we exited the train and then went with Hugo, Al and Lily to find our family. Instead, all we found was Uncle George leaning against the bricks of a pillar. "Look at you lot," he said, clucking his tongue. "None of you got one detention this semester!"

Hugo snorted. "I think the era of reckless Weasley's was over when James and Fred graduated, Uncle George."

He shook his head, clucking his tongue at us. "I blame head girl over here."

I shrugged. "Didn't you hear about all the trouble I got myself into last month?"

He nodded seriously. "Yes, I did. A total of about fifty hours of it, actually. Your dad felt the need to call me, at work might I add, and rant on and on about it. I blame your dad, Al, for being so busy."

I rolled my eyes. "Sometimes my dad astounds me."

Uncle George snorted. "Funny, because he was always the most mundane of us all. Except maybe Percy."

* * *

Uncle George drove us all to the burrow in Grandpa Arthur's infamous flying car, which was wicked cool. When we got inside, we were greeted enthusiastically by our huge family. I only had one person in mind, who happened to be nowhere I checked.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Uncle Harry. "Rosie," he said, grinning. He wrapped me in a hug. "How are things?"

"They- they were rough for a while but I fixed it. Any idea where my dad is?"

Uncle Harry nodded. "Up in his old room." I thanked him and practically sprinted up the stairs and slamming into my father when he was exiting.

"Rosie?"

"Dad! I'm so so sorry for everything!" I cried, tears immediately coming to my eyes. Geez, when did I get so emotional? I buried my face into his chest and began to cry. "I missed you so much and I'm beyond sorry that I was so disappointing!"

He placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head back. "Rosie, baby, don't cry. I'm sorry too, I was unfair to you. I've always been unfair to you and Hugo, but both of you always accepted it with such grace that I never thought of it. But I love you so much, Rosie." He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

I pulled back and smiled at him, wiping my eyes. I took a deep breath because here I go, I'm about to tell my dad that I am dating his arch enemy's son. "Daddy- I-"

"Yes?" I looked up at him and saw that he had tears in his eyes, too. I sighed, my confidence slipping. There was no way I could tell him now, not after he looked so happy that his daughter was back to normal.

"I'm just really, really happy that we're okay." Fuck.

* * *

Break went by in a blur. I spent two, loud and crazy weeks with my family at the burrow, got pranked way too many times to count, got some really nice presents and my New Year's kiss, a muggle tradition mum and Uncle Harry introduced, much to grandpa Arthur's delight, was a kiss on the cheek from Al, just like it has been since we were four. Soon enough, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Uncle Harry had work and Aunt Ginny fell ill, so Mum and Dad agreed to take Lily and Al back with us.

We were walking on King's Cross and had just crossed Platform 9 3/4's when we bumped into the Malfoys. My eyes widened and I glanced as Scorpius, who look just as frightened as I did. I caught his eye and shook my head slightly and I saw him visibly relax and shake his head, too. I sighed and watched as our father's glared at each other.

Al cleared his throat. "Hi, Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco sniffed and looked at him. "Potter."

Scorpius scoffed. "Dad, can't you at least act decent? He is my friend you know." He glanced at me before continuing, "and maybe you could consider being decent to Mr. Weasley also because I'm sort of dating his daughter."

My cheeks burned and I heard our mothers gasp. Hugo and Al both had their heads in their hands and Lily was gripping my father's elbow. Scorpius' sister had this stupid grin on her face so I assumed that she already knew and was expecting something like this. I shut my eyes and stepped forward grabbing Scorpius's hand.

"Daddy, like Scorpius said, we're dating now." I shot a very hard glare at Scorpius who just sort of smirked confidently. That cuntnugget. "And I'd like it if you could at least try and be pleasant to Mr. Malfoy."

I was truly scared that he would explode. His face was bright red and he was very, very angry. My mother cleared her throat and smiled warmly at Scorpius. "How nice! I'm very happy for the two of you, I couldn't have asked for a better boy for Rose. Right, Ronald?"

He didn't say anything, just continued to stare at my and Scorpius's hands. Ugh.

Scorpius's mother gave it a go then. "Draco, dear, Rose is very bright! It's so nice that Scorpius found himself such a nice girl, hmm?"

His face was stony and he regarded me coldly. He sort of bent his elbow and for a second I thought that he was going to grab his wand and kill me, and I think Scorpius felt something like that, too, because his arm twitched. Then Draco stuck his hand out in front of me. "Pleasure to meet you, Rose," he said stiffly.

I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding and placed my hand in his. "Likewise, sir." Scorpius's mother gave relieved sort of sigh and put her hand on my shoulder as my mother gushed over Scorpius. The only one not saying anything was my father.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"You know how much I love you, right? And that I always have been a fairly decent judge of character?" He nodded. "Okay, so then you can trust me when I say that Scorpius is a really, really great person." He clenched his jaw and squared his shoulders before sticking his arm out in front of Scorpius. It was just as awkward as it had been for me with Mr. Malfoy. Scorpius reached up and grasped his hand and my dad just sort of tugged on his.

"Scorpius," he said, his face not nearly as red as it had been, "my Rosie is a very smart girl. And she generally makes good decisions, too. So, if she says you're a great guy..." he took a deep breath and his eyes met Mr. Malfoy's for a second, "then I'm sure you're exactly what she says. I'm glad that she's happy."

I grinned and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. "Thank you daddy!"

The trains whistle blew and Draco cleared his throat. "Well, I think we should let our children get to their seats, Weas- Ron."

My mother's eyes widened when he said that and she nodded at my father, who just sort of regarded Mr. Malfoy. "I guess we should, Draco."

Scorpius and I exchanged a glance and I think that we both sort of understood exactly what the other was thinking: Did we just fucking solve our family rivalry?

* * *

We boarded the train and after Scorpius and I attended to our head duties before settling into our seats. I raised my brow at him. "So, Scorpius. Something tells me that you planned that."

He grinned, wrapping his arm around me. "I did. Worked out much better than I thought it would."

I rolled my eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"I love you, Rose."

I sat straight and glanced at him, my eyes wide. "Sorry?"

He shrugged. "You heard me."

"You love me? Really?" I quirked my eyebrow. "Even if I'm Golden Girl Weasley?"

He scoffed. "I think we destroyed that persona ages ago. And to be honest, Rose, I like you better with your imperfections."

"And what would those be?" I asked, kissing him softly.

He grinned. "Well, for starters, you curse like a sailor," he murmured, kissing me. "You bite your nails when you get nervous." Another kiss. "You stare at our transfiguration professor, like, a lot." Another kiss.

I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You forgot one," I teased.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"I managed to fall in love with Scorpius Malfoy."

* * *

**Well, that is done. Hope you guys enjoyed it, because it truly was a ton of fun to write. **

****Also, I was kind of thinking of maybe writing a few chapters worth of epilogues, like maybe just a short one-shot for big moments in their lives and slapping it onto this one... would anyone be interested? Let me know in a review! **

**Have a good evening and I hope all of you who are suffering this cold front are staying warm! Remember, keep your pets indoors.**

**-Al**


End file.
